User talk:Hellousername
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ Note: If you are going to write a hate message on my talk page... SCRAM! I have archived your page Enjoy :D You might want to check your archive though, Des left you a message about a blog. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed it's me. Ummm... look I'm sorry about the pictures and categories they were a mistake I forgot (stupid me). I hope that you will forgive me. You may know me but you don't understand me. 23:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed congrats on your lucky edit! Evan Josef Chua 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back.... A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) NM sorry. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) EdBoy3, I found a online shop with very very many fake beyblades picture, all pict I found is in "Fake Beyblade" (Beyblade Wikia). I´m best to find pictures. Fron J major It was a link to a image ill quit Chat Why did you leave chat? Please come back! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed, I caught Saumy and Himava red-handed. You gotta block: Thecyberblader1759 and Elias Akainyah. Thanks. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ed. Please come back. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE I repeat: PLEASE A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed I see that your #1 user in the whole wiki! Congrats man! Evan Josef Chua 22:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 02:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) please im am literatly crying right know i ment to say NO o dont hate you!Jkbeybattlez 02:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) jkbeybattlez Edboy3, it's actually me, Rishal21, can you unblock me on 21 july, it's my birthday on that day. New Blog New Blog New blog, Must read! We're gunna start enforcing a rule! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) come to chat bro Desboy96 19:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Crabby... Crabby-crabby-crabby-crab crab!Chad Sobota 02:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Inactive bureaucrats Hello EdBoy, I see that there are inactive bureaucrat. Do you want that a helper remove the old rights of inactive bureaucrats?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC :Sorry, I did mean whether a Helper should remove the bureaucrats rights of Dantman, Kai-V and Solar Dragon?[[User:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I've removed their rights. Regards, Tim (SVG) 15:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat You gunna talk? :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Your'e kidding me. Dude, I was hacked again. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I've been on SNN for 3 hours. So I came here. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm not lying! He must know, or SOMETHING! Dude, please! He even got you to take away my powers! I cant stand him... Please Edboy! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Why Would I lie to you? I've never lied to anyone on this wiki! I dont care that he got me kicked! I guess I'll leave the wiki. Please belive me Ed!! I'm seriously shedding a tear! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Edboy. If you go to chat, I'll tell you my Username. Again, Thank you Edboy. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) NM I'm still kicked. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also, you take care also. I need to tell you something important at chat. When you go, I'll say "Hackers gonna Hack!" A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 22:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) please let me back on chat! i won't be anoying! did you kickband me? help! someone kickbanded me again! i put you back! as the leader of awesomeness! im back if u wanna come back to chat Desboy96 16:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ed i would like to say bye you teached me alot about beyblade and bye! Can you please let me back on chat I need a sandwich 20:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) New Blog New Blog.. Please read. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 23:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Edboy3, I have a question that I need to ask you. About a month ago, DarkusMaster84 promoted me to being an administrator, even though I really did not want it. However, I have not been able to do much on here lately due to my computer being busted, my vacation about three weeks ago and when I do get on here, it is usually either to fix episode pages or delete things that are unecessary. This morning, when I come on, I see a page that needs to be deleted. So, I go and it is not there. I go to my home page and that template thingy was put gone and I was back to rollback. So, just to let you know, I am not upset at all but I would like to know if I did something wrong in order to get demoted. If you could just tell me, that would be fine. And, truthfully, I was going to ask you if you could remove me as an administrator because I did not think I was the best guy for a wikia like this because I don't buy Beyblades, I don't play with them - you should have an admin who does these things. Thanks.Zachattack31 13:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for getting back to me on this. I understand and thanks for taking me off of being an admin here. I feel a lot more comfortable now. I still need to understand how to use these admin powers but I will get the hang of it in due time. But thanks again. See you around.Zachattack31 15:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Edboy. Appreciate it.Zachattack31 15:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) hi nice to meet you um can i get a list of things i can and cant edit beacause i dont want you or any one to get mad at me for editing something that wasnt suppose to be edited Ed, please come back. I need to PM you. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) We might have a problem... We're having major spamming and vandalism problems now. We might need to call in the people that Trellar was talking about as I've just deleted around ten pages :/ [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 12:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You gunna chat? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Please? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ed, please come to chat. I need to PM you. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? I heard about your clash with Des. If you wanna do it discreetly then we can go IRC if you want. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) EdBoy3's Status Bar | Current task: Contacting Wikia for requests | Status: Online and Chatting! :D RE: Request for help Hi Ed. Of all those things you asked to be enabled, I took care of all of them that I could. The only two things I didn't do were: *I don't hear any "clicking sound that happens when the mouse hovers over a file or when searching" at the Family Guy Wiki or any other wiki. *For logged out users, there's already a Facebook Connect button that appears at the top of every page next to "Log In". I don't know why that message appears above the comment section at Avatar Wiki, so you may want to ask their admins if they did something to make it appear. Keep up the good work on the Beyblade Wiki! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Almost forgot... the trick to using more navigation menu items is to add two asterisks to each line. So instead of using one asterisk for the top level item and two asterisks for the drop down submenu items, use 3 asterisks for the top level and 4 asterisks for the submenu items. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, I just found out how the Avatar Wiki got that "comment using your Facebook" message to appear on blogs. It's done using MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::A heads up - today, the Theme Designer received an update that adds a transparency slider. This conflicts with any CSS used to make the page transparent, so I removed the CSS I added and used the new transparency slider to redo the page transparency. If you want to fine tune the transparency, just go to and move the slider. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) My ipad Some reason its messed on chat and it wont let me chat so i cant be on as often Ed, please come back. I made I joke about that. Lemme explain. Please? A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 01:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Blog New blog, it's about the new site updates but there's something else in there that I decided to add this morning! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man whats up.... did u no tht u joined on my birthday lol well yah see yah Important Earlier today when you posted on my talk page about something important, I went on irc and didn't see you or anyone there. DranzerX13 22:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So sorry about that. I got your messages on irc when I got off work. Sorry for not getting back to you. I apologize for not putting my status to away or at work. I left for work @ 5:30 PM PST. I waited for you after sending the message, but you never showed. Anyways, what time PST you want us to chat on irc? This should work out fine, and I won't miss you this way. DranzerX13 07:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I have msn messenger on my android phone, and am always using it. Maybe if you tell me your msn or yahoo, we can always be in touch. You'll definitely never miss me that way. DranzerX13 07:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) My msn is: DranzerX13@hotmail.com My yahoo is: DranzerX13@yahoo.com I use msn more than yahoo though.